A Signer's Destiny
by kellyQ
Summary: After the death of his partner, Yusei has to partner up with Jack. Yusei/Kiryu at first and then Jack/Yusei and other couples! Hope you like it! UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 15!
1. Chapter 1

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter One

By Kellyq

A sound of dripping water reached Yusei's ears and a rag was placed on his forehead. Yusei slowly fluttered his eyes open. He felt uncomfortably hot. Yusei's unfocused eyes shifted to see Kiryu leaning over him, a worried look in his golden eyes.

"Kiryu ...?" Yusei murmured. "What happened?"

"You collapsed during your new training," he explained, washing the sweat off his boyfriend's face. "You almost had your new powers harnessed, but you haven't mastered it yet. That's what caused you to collapse and have a high fever."

Yusei sighed and sat up. Kiryu handed him a water bottle, and he guzzled it down with greed. Kiryu smiled when he saw the color in his boyfriend's flushed cheeks return to normal.

"I have an idea. Why don't we have a night out on the town - just the two of us," Kiryu suggested, in a low husky voice. He started to kiss Yusei's neck, earning a moan from his boyfriend.

A playful smirk made its way to Yusei's lips. The young Signer took his water bottle and dumped the rest of it over Kiryu's head. He pulled back and yelped, but Kiryu quickly caught on and a playful scowl came from the back of his throat. _I'll make you change your mind, _Kiryu thought, watching Yusei walk to the middle of the training ground.

"I'll take it that was a no," Kiryu spoke up, following his boyfriend.

Yusei stopped and turned around, a glint in his eyes, a teasing smile on his lips. "Let's spar one more time, and then we'll have some fun. There is a new computer store that just opened, and I've been ichin' for the chance to check it out."

* * *

The night air was warm, and a lot of energy in the atmosphere. Neon lights flashed, cars honked, and night clubs started to open their doors. Kiryu and Yusei walked down the street. The two lovers had on blue and black satin kimonos.

"This was a good idea," Yusei spoke up. "But you didn't have to threaten the guard. We could've explained that we were going to be back before our curfew."

"You know that Officer Trudge wasn't going to let us leave the compound without a good reason." Kiryu took Yusei's hand. "Now come on, there's a place I want to take you."

They walked for another five minutes, and passed an alley. A snicker from the darkness. Both teens stopped and turned around to see a man dressed in a tattered cop uniform. He stepped out of the depths of the alley. Kiryu stepped in front of his boyfriend, not liking the way the man was staring.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet," the ex-cop said in a sickly sweet tone, a mocking look in his eyes. "He's trying to protect his little bitch."

Kiryu growled. Yusei's eyes hardened. He was going to have to advert Kiryu's attention away from the man without violence. "Ignore him and let's go," Yusei murmured.

"Oh, I don't think so," the ex-cop said darkly. A couple more men, wearing identical clothes stepped out.

Kiryu's hand twitched when he saw a hungry look in their eyes. Yusei eyed the whole thing quietly. Something had to done about these men. Yusei's thought was broken when a sharp yelp reached his ears. He blinked when he saw the three guys being held in the air by a dark strain of energy.

Yusei sighed. "Kiryu, just let them go. They're not worth fighting." He turned and took a few steps when he felt a cable lace around his arm and Yusei was jerked to the side.

Yusei's feet gave out underneath him, and he found himself lying on his chest. Yusei didn't have time to comprehend what was going on until he looked up to see that the main ex-cop had skillfully knocked him down on the ground. Kiryu sharply turned and his eyes hardened with disgust when he saw that the ex-cop had pulled his boyfriend down and dragged him against the pavement. The three guys that were hanging were finally dropped onto the ground, unconscious. A shield formed around Yusei and the cable was cut. Kiryu stepped up and stood in front of his boyfriend, a dark look in his golden eyes. The shield around Yusei was gone, and he stood up. _I have to stop Kiryu before - _

"People like you don't deserve to live," Kiryu said darkly, snapping Yusei out of his thought.

The ex-cop stepped back, sweat coming down his face. "Hey man," he said nervously, taking another step back. "Be cool. We were -"

"You've got ten seconds to run for your pathetic life before it is mine." Fear flashed through the ex-cop's eyes, when he saw the outer rim of Kiryu's eye pupils turned black.

A sound of police sirens reached their ears. The ex-cop turned took off running. Kiryu smirked. Several dark strains of energy reached for the man. He was pulled down and dragged toward Kiryu. One of the strains coiled around the ex-cop's neck, and he started to gasp for air.

Yusei's eyes widened just a little. "Kiryu, that's far enough! Now let him go and let's get out of here."

A dangerous growl came the back of Kiryu's throat in response. He gave Yusei a quick sideways glance, before he looked back at the ex-cop. "He has no right to stare at you, let alone hurt you. And I'm going to make him regret it."

A whimper came from the back of the ex-cop's throat, his breath hitched. He gave Yusei pleading look for help. The dark-haired teen took hold of Kiryu by the arm and gave it a squeeze. The dark strains faded. The ex-cop scrambled to his feet, turned and ran. Kiryu turned and before he could stop himself, he pushed Yusei onto the street, just before the police car pulled up. The first car swerved and the other two cop cars did the same. The first police officer got out quickly and knelt beside Yusei, asking him if he was alright. Two other officers tackled Kiryu to the ground, and handcuffed him.

* * *

Yusei and Kiryu stood in front of a well dressed man with long silver hair, pale skin and light gray eyes. This man went by the name of Godwin. Kiryu was still handcuffed and a couple of guards had a hold of him. An eerie look was in his golden eyes.

"I'm disappointed in both of you," Godwin said sharply. "Expecially with you Kiryu -"

Yusei's expression darkened. He knew what was going to befall his boyfriend, and he wasn't going to let that happen. "If you're going to punish him, punish me instead."

Kiryu gave Yusei a sideways glance. Tension started to rise and Yusei could feel his boyfriend staring at him.

Godwin sighed. "You know the rules, Yusei. If you use your powers outside the facility, he or she has to take responsibility for their own actions, and if they can't, they need to know that."

"He was only trying to protect me," Yusei spoke darkly.

"It doesn't matter," Kiryu muttered eerily, staring at Godwin. "You never liked me to start with."

The elder man raised an eye brow. "I don't know where you came up with that idea. Now escort Mr. Kyosuke out, please."

Tension was still in the air, even after the guards guided Kiryu out. Yusei gave Godwin an icy cold stare.

"That had better not have been a set up to get Kiryu in trouble, so I'm forced into taking another partner. Kiryu was trying to protect me from getting raped."

Godwin let out another sigh. He turned and walked to the window, that over looking the city.

"I'll give Mr. Kyosuke one more chance, and if he fails, I'm signing you to another partner, is that understood?"

Yusei's fist clinched and unclinched. He nodded his head and walked out, closing the door quietly.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

The guards mocked and kicked Kiryu as they stripped him down to his boxers, and had him wear a prisoner's uniform. They transported him to another room and tattooed his face with a dark yellow mark. Kiryu howled in pain as the laser pin burnt his skin. When they were done, the mark on Kiryu's cheek looked like someone had drawn a lighting bolt.

"Pathetic," one of the guards commented, dropping the prisoner onto the floor. "We were hoping for a little bit of a challenge from the great Kiryu, but he's nothing more than a slut."

The other guards laughed, and continued to mock and humiliate Kiryu as they walked out, closing the door behind them. One of the guards turned his head to see Yusei leaning against the wall. He wore a dark hurtful expression on his face. The guard grinned, turned and quickened his pace to catch up with the others. Yusei waited for a moment before he walked to the door. He slowly opened it and a dark eerie atmosphere greeted him. Yusei shivered as he made his way further into the cold room. The door closed and the young Signer waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Yusei ..." came Kiryu's voice.

The young Signer winced and his heart ached. Yusei made his way to where Kiryu lay sprawled out on the floor. He knelt down and was about to reach for Kiryu, but he pushed Yusei away.

"You should be training," Kiryu said, getting to his hands and knees. "Not worrying about me."

Yusei's expression darkened. He grabbed Kiryu's shoulders, so that they were staring at each other. The first thing Kiryu did was brought his fist at Yusei's face. The young Signer caught his wrist and laced their fingers together.

Kiryu growled and tried to pull his hand away. "Damn it, Yusei! Let go!" He used his other fist to hit his boyfriend, but Yusei caught his other hand, and laced their fingers together. Kiryu tried to pull away, but Yusei had a good hold. "Let go of me, Yusei! And stop staring at me! I know what I did was wrong!"

By that point Kiryu was shaking, and humiliation was clearly shown in his expression. Yusei pulled his boyfriend close.

"Your not a criminal," Yusei spoke up, his voice soft and reassuring.

Kiryu growled, feeling mocked by his boyfriend's words. He pulled out of Yusei's embrace and pointed at the dark yellow mark on his cheek. "Of course I am! What type of person would throw their boyfriend on the street? Or actually threaten someone's life?"

"None of that matters. What mattered was that you saved me from getting raped, and what you did was a mere accident," Yusei explained. He let go of his boyfriend's hand and stroked Kiryu's cheek.

Kiryu stared into his boyfriend's eyes, searching for the truth. He did, and shame flashed through his eyes. Kiryu lowered his gaze. "I don't understand why you still want to be with me. Don't you hate me at all? All I do is hurt you."

Yusei pulled his boyfriend into another embrace and kissed the mark on Kiryu's cheek. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I can never hate you, Kiryu, and I hope you don't hate me. It would hurt me if you did."

Kiryu kissed Yusei. Before he could push his boyfriend onto the floor, Yusei's Blackberry, that was in his pocket went off. _**You have mail: Subject - new mission.**_

* * *

Kiryu and Yusei walked back into Godwin's office, but he wasn't alone: Jack, Carly, Misty, Luna, Leo, and Akiza were there. The first thing Carly did, before she noticed the mark on his cheek, was squeal with delight.

"Kiryu!" She stepped up and that was when she noticed the mark on his face. Carly tisked and shook her head. "Were you being naughty again?"

"You all can catch up later," Gowdin spoke firmly. Everyone turned their attention to the elder man. Godwin went to his computer and typed a few things. Yusei stepped up, ready to pull out his cell phone. Godwin turned his flat screen computer to show a large file of missing children.

Yusei looked the screen over. He pulled out his Blackberry and USB cord. Yusei handed the cord to Godwin, and he plugged it in. "How long has this been happening?"

"The reports just came in just yesterday." Godwin unplugged the cable before a _ding_ was heard. Yusei took the cord and pulled out his Bluetooth. He put it to his ear. "All the information you guys will need is in the file."

"I'm assuming that you want us to check the site out," Jack spoke up.

Yusei adjusted the bluetooth and pressed a button. "Call Crow."

After a few rings, a familiar voice came from Yusei's ear piece. "_**Mioshi, Crow speaking." **_

A smile made its away to Yusei's lips. "Hey, old pal, it's me, Yusei."

_**"Hey! What's cookin', gorgeous?"**_ Crow teased.

A smirk made its way to Yusei's lips and gave Kiryu a quick glace. "Oh, not much." Then his expression went stern. "Listen. There's been -"

_**"Kids missing? I know. I'm at one of the sites right now. I found a few injured kids. I'm attending to them now." **_Yusei pushed a button on his phone and with was switched to the speaker phone. _**"I've been trying to gather as many of the kids I can before they went missing, but I've been unsuccessful. I've only have five, out of god knows how many that are missing ..." **_

"Five hundred," Yusei answered. A gasp came from the other end of the line. "I'm going to send a copy of the file. What location are you at now?"

_**"If you have a map in front you, I'm located at the east side of town. The building I'm at is called **_**_Satellite_**_**." **_

"Sounds good. We'll be there."

To BE Coninued ...


	3. Chapter 3

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter Three

By Kellyq

"I'll have a car take you there," Godwin explained. "Be ready in one hour."

They all nodded their heads. Jack watched everyone walk out. Carly turned her head to see that Jack hadn't moved from where he was standing.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

Jack gave her quick glance before he stared back at Godwin. "I need to talk to Godwin, alone."

The young woman nodded her head, and she quickened her pace to catch up with the others.

"Alright. What's going on between Yusei and Kiryu. Last time I checked, Kiryu didn't have a mark on his face."

Godwin turned and walked to the window, gazing down at the city. "That mark was to help Kiryu understand that he needed to take responsibility for his actions."

Jack raised any eyebrow. "And what was that? You know that he, Misty and Carly are Dark Signers, and we're supposed to help them control their powers, right?"

"That's correct, but in Kiryu's case, he used his powers outside the facility, and therefore he needed a reminder for what he did," Godwin explained.

Suspicion flashed through Jack's eyes. "And Yusei somehow came out clean?"

"Kiryu may have saved Yusei from being raped," Godwin explained. Jack's eyes widened just a fraction. "But he used his powers, and Kiryu knew better than to do that."

Jack nodded his head, turned and walked out. He closed the door and leaned against it. He pulled his sleeve up and stared at the mark, a lot of emotions running through him. Jack looked straight ahead, a determined look in his violet eyes.

* * *

Yusei looked up from his laptop to see Jack standing there. He walked up and sat down next Yusei. The dark-haired teen looked back at his laptop and started to do some typing. Jack watched his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Care to tell me what happened?" He questioned.

Yusei gave Jack a sideways glance. "Nothing happened. Kiryu and I are doing just fine. Now, if you're referring to the mark on his cheek," Yusei paused for a moment, staring at the screen, "I should've been the one who got it, not him. Kiryu didn't deserve to be punished just for saving me from getting hurt."

Jack was about to ask questions when there was a knock at the door.

_**"Yusei, it's me, Akiza and the twins. May we come in?" **_

"Sure."

The door opened and the three came in. The first thing Leo did was went over to Jack and started talking about random things.

Yusei glanced at the two and smiled. He shifted his eyes over to Akiza. "How are you and Misty doing? Is she treating you alright?"

Eveyone in the room turned their attention to her. Akiza smiled. "We're doing alright. Same goes for you and Kiryu, right?"

Jack watched Yusei from the corner of his eye. _You better not lie, or you're going to see my fist in your gut, _Jack thought.

"We're still trying to work things out," Yusei said truthfully. "But can I talk to Jack alone, please?"

Concern flashed across Luna's eyes and followed Akiza out with her brother trailing close behind. Once the door was closed, Jack gave his full attention to his friend.

"I think Kiryu hates me," Yusei finally said. "He's been a little more violent than normal. I did ask him if I did anything wrong, but he just told me that I shouldn't worry about it." Yusei closed his eyes for a moment. "What should I do, Jack? I can't just confront him."

"You're going to have to," Jack pointed out. Yusei opened his eyes to see an intense look in his friend's eyes. "Otherwise he's not going to understand how you feel." He rose to his feet and walked to the door. "Now come on. They're waiting for us."

Yusei nodded his head, packed his laptop and followed Jack out the door.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter Four

By Kellyq

Crow looked out the window to see a black car pull up. His face lit up with he saw Yusei and the others climb out of the car. Crow ran down the stairs, and out the door. He grabbed Yusei and gave him a nooky.

"How's my gorgeous best friend?"

Yusei smiled and pried his friend off. "I'm doing fine."

Crow nodded his head and looked at the group. He noticed the mark on Kiryu's cheek. "That's a cool tattoo! Where did you get it, Kiryu? I want one!" Yusei shook his head, and the vibes changed a little. "Anyways. Follow me. The sooner we get some sort of security built, the better the kids are."

They all nodded their heads and followed Crow inside. The smell of mold, and dust reached their noses. The gang made their way up the stairs to see the kids waiting. One of them got to his feet and ran over to Crow, and hugged him. He had spiky black short hair. The tattered shirt was orange and the pants were black. The child had no shoes on.

"I want to show you something!" The boy said. He pulled Crow to the group of kids. They all held up rubber band shooters.

Leo's face lit up. He stepped up, but he was pulled back by his sister. "Don't even think about it. You're just going to break it," Luna pointed out.

Leo huffed. "You're no fun! Besides, it looks like it's going to fall apart at any moment."

As if on cue, some of the rubber band shooters came apart. All the rubber bands went flying all over and everyone moved out of the way. Leo picked up a rubber band and flicked it at one of the kids. The child moved out of the way, laughing. Another child picked up a rubber band up and flicked it at another kid. It wasn't long before there was a small rubber band war. Crow and Yusei chuckled and started to head down the stairs. One of the kids ran over to Kiryu and hid half of his body behind the Dark Signer.

"Get away from me, you little earwig!" Kiryu ordered. He turned around and pushed the child away. The little boy backed away, fear and hurt shown in his eyes. He turned and ran over to Crow, crying.

Another kid picked up a rubber band and flicked at Kiryu's mark on his cheek. The Dark Signer turned, the outer rim of his eyes turning black. Yusei dashed forward and stood protectively in front of the kids. The atmosphere turned cold as the two lovers stared at each other for a moment. Kiryu glared, turned and walked down the stairs. Carly was about to make a joke, but Misty shook her head.

"Why don't I just keep them occupied," Luna suggested. "While you guys come up with something."

* * *

After Yusei hot wired the electricity box, the lights flickered and came on. The kids cheered as Yusei walked back in. He placed his laptop and equipment on the table.

"Yusei!" came Leo's voice from the stairs. "Can you come up here? I found something really cool, and I wanted to know if you can fix it for us!"

Yuesi was about to move, but Jack put his hand on his shoulder, saying that he would go see what was up. Carly let out a dreamy sigh.

"Isn't _my_ Jack the sweetest guy on the planet?"

Jack let out a grunt of irritation and went upstairs. Leo did a victory dance, and pulled Jack to the group. Yuei opened his laptop and started to type things. It didn't take long before a 3D image of the warehouse was displayed. They all stared at the screen.

"No wonder why this place smells - this building is 17 years old," Carly complained, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"It uses to be a lab," Yusei started to explain.

"I know," Crow said. "When I got here, I just told the kids not to go down into the basement."

Yusei nodded his head. Jack made his way down the stairs and walked over to the screen. "What do we have so far?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Yusei informed. "We'll have set up some sort of defense and make sure that the kids stay away from the basement. This place was a lab .."

Jack's eyebrow twitched. His eyes averted from the screen to Crow. "And this is your idea of a safe plan?"

"I had to find the safest place that was close," Crow explained. "And don't worry. The kids know better than to go down there." There was a playful glint in his eyes. Yusei eyed his friend and shook his head. He had a feeling that Crow told the kids a scary story to make sure they didn't go down there.

* * *

After Crow had put the kids to sleep, he, Carly and Misty decided they would do the first watch. Jack sat with the kids while Yusei and Kiryu found a room. It was only occupied with one mattress. Yusei made the first move. He pulled Kiryu in a kiss. He caught on and kissed back. Kiryu pushed Yusei on the mattress and his hand started to explore his boyfriend's body, mapping out Yusei's well built slim body.

"Yusei..." Kiryu murmured. The young Signer gave his boyfriend his full attention. Kiryu's expression darkened. "I may not like kids one bit, but I won't let anything happen to any of us."

Kiryu took Yusei's arm and kissed the mark. The young Signer leaned up and kissed the mark Kiryu's cheek. Their lips met in a heated kiss, as Kiryu shifted his body, so he was on top of Yusei.

The only thing that they were unaware of, was Jack watching them through the crack of the open door. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, turned and walked back upstairs, a lot of emotions running through him.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter Five

By Kellyq

Yusei awoke to his arm stinging. He stared at the mark to see that it was glowing. Movement caught his eye. Yusei averted his gaze to see a farely large spider crawling away from Kiryu. Yusei looked down to see that there was a spider bite right on the mark on Kiryu's arm. Yusei cursed when he noticed that the arachnid got away. A moan from Kiryu got Yusei to stare down and saw that he was slowly waking up, but something didn't feel right, the aura around Kiryu was dark and threatening.

Kiryu had a dark expression when he sat up. Yusei was about to reach out, but a dark strain of energy laced around his right arm. Another strain laced around his other arm, and Yusei was pulled back down. Kiryu shifted so that he was on top of his boyfriend. His knee went between Yusei's limbs, and pressed between his legs. Yusei tried to hold back a moan as his body jerked, and his breath hitched. _What is he ... _Yusei's thoughts was interrupted when he felt Kiryu's right hand tug on his belt buckle of his pants. Kiryu's left hand rubbed the mark on Yusei's arm seductively. Unwanted raw pleasure ran through the Signer's body, as he shivered in disgust.

Yusei's expression hardened as he stared into clouded golden eyes. The outer rim of Kiryu's eyes was black. It didn't take much for Yusei to realize that his boyfriend was being controlled by someone who wanted to get his attention. "Who are you?" Yusei asked, venom laced in his voice.

A dark twisted seductive smirk made its way to Kiryu's lips. _**"I love to play with my prey before I ..." **_Kiryu paused before he licked his lips, lust in his feverish expression,_** "Take them. And as for who I am ..."**_ Kiryu leaned in to kiss Yusei, but he turned his head._** "It's Rudger."**_

Yusei's eyes shifted and Kiryu dropped to his side suddenly, and his body started to twitch and shake. Kiryu's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his jaw twitched. The dark energy strains faded as Yusei's eyes widened in horror and shock. He moved out of the way.

"Kiryu!?" Yusei cried, fear laced in his voice, watching his boyfriend have a Grand Mal Seizure.

Yusei dropped next to Kiryu and gently shifted his body to the side. Yusei angled Kiryu's head down, making sure that Kiryu didn't bit his tongue. Yusei rubbed Kiryu's back as the twitching and shaking progressed. Jack was the first to dash in with the others following close behind, their marks glowing.

* * *

Kiryu slowly opened his eyes, feeling really weak, and tired. He turned his head to see Crow, Carly, and Misty on one side. Kiryu turned his head to see Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Leo, and Jack on the other side.

"Kiryu, are you alright?" Yusei inquired.

"W - what happened?" Kiryu murmured, having a feeling something bad happened. He slowly sat up.

"You got bit by a spider, and you ended up having a high fever," Misty explained.

"Oh, my poor Kiryu," Carly cried, throwing her arms around her friend, fake tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'll protect you from those mean scary bugs!"

The atmosphere in the room turned cold as Kiryu stared at his boyfriend. "Yusei, what happened?"

"Crow, can you look up about a guy named Rudger for me?" Yusei requested.

"Uh ... sure." Crow turned and walked out. It wasn't long before Jack, Leo, Luna, Misty and Carly walked out of the room.

Crow started to type when he, and the others heard a cry of anger from the room. One second later the door opened and Yusei walked out.

_"Let me go, Yusei! I have to kill him!" _Kiryu hollered. _"Yusei!"_

He closed the door and the others watched Yusei walk over to the computer. Crow stepped out of the way as Yusei started to type. They all waited for Yusei to share what just happened. There was thick tension in the air. A soft growl came from the back of Jack's throat. He stepped up and pushed the screen to the laptop down. Yusei cast his friend a glare, and Jack returned it.

"Enough of the secret shit! You're going to tell us what happened!" Jack threatened.

Half of Yusei's expression darkened. "Some guy named Rudger managed to control Kiryu after he got bit by the spider, and I have a feeling that he's the culprit behind the case of all the missing children."

Jack narrowed his eyes with suspicion and the others were surprised. Carly and Misty gave each other sideways glances, nodding their heads, making a silent vow not to get bit.

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter Six

By Kellyq

Carly watched Jack closely and noticed a lot of emotions surface in his eyes when he talked to Yusei about Kiryu. Carly's bit her lower lip and glanced over her shoulder to the door. _I've got to find out what really happened! Yusei doesn't have to keep things from Jack! They're best friends, Carly thought_. She sighed. _Even though I hate to admit that I have a feeling that Jack loves Yuse_i. Carly frowned. _It's decided! I'm going to find out right now_! Misty watched Carly turn and tiptoe toward Kiryu's room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Misty spoke up, her deep voice edged with suspicion.

Carly froze and everyone turned their attention to her. The young woman turned and laughed nervously. "I was just - I was -"

Before Carly could finish, a dark strain of energy blasted through the door, tearing it off its hinges. Everyone moved out of the way as the door came flying. All the kids were awake by now, and hugging each other out of fear. Kiryu slowly staggered out, putting his hand on the side of the door frame.

Yusei's mark was the first to glow, and he gave Crow a quick glance. The red-haired teen nodded his head and dashed upstairs, getting the children into a corner. He pulled out two prongs, and slammed them onto the floor. The prongs glowed and a shield was formed.

Kiryu let out a dark eerie chuckle. He eyed everyone in the room. _**"I didn't think you'd catch on so fast."**_ By now all their marks were glowing.

Carly and Misty stared at their marks and back at Kiryu. They couldn't sense his emotions at all. Jack, Akiza and Luna could feel Yusei's emotions of guilt, hate, and fear. Jack stared at his friend. _What happened ...?_ Jack thought.

"You let go of Kiryu right now," Yusei ordered in a dead serious tone, hate flashing through his eyes, "you already displayed that it's me you want, now let him go."

Kiryu chuckled darkly. A dark strain of energy reached for Yusei. Jack dashed in front of his friend and took hold of the strain. Kiryu growled. He took hold of the strain and tugged, but Jack tugged a little harder.

"I don't know who the hell you are," Jack seethed, the outer rim of his eyes flashed black for a moment. He gave it a hard tug and Kiryu stumbled. "But you stay away from Yusei - you got that?"

Kiryu chuckled again and regained his balance. He dug his heals down, took hold of the dark strain and yanked quite hard. Jack let go of the strain, and gave Carly a glance, and she understood. She waved her hand and a strain of dark energy reached for Kiryu. He jumped into the air, did a somersault in the air and landed gracefully behind Yusei. The young Signer pivoted and stepped back. Jack turned and stepped halfway in front of Yusei, his arm out to the side.

Kiryu glared. _**"Kiryu always thought you were annoying when it came to you trying to steal what is his." **_

Jack growled. "I always thought you were a pig, but this definitely proves that you are!"

Jack was about to make a move, but Yusei shook his head. He stepped up and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the glowing mark on his arm. Akiza watched for a moment. I get what he's doing, she thought, remembering how he approached and helped her get out of a mans grip named Divine. Just be careful, this is different than what happened to me, Akiza thought.

"I know you're in there, Kiryu," Yusei said, walking close to his boyfriend, holding out his arm that had the mark. A lot of emotions could be seen in his eyes. "I know that you can fight!"

A smirk made its way to Kiryu's lips, as he eyed everyone in the room. _**"Fight? You want to fight instead of play? Hmm."**_ Kiryu eyed everyone and his gaze landed on Crow and the kids. "I think I'll take you out first." Kiryu turned and dashed forward, but he stopped when Yusei stood in front of him, ready to fight.

"If you want to hurt Crow and the kids, you'll have to get past me first," Yusei spoke in a crisp voice.

There was a flicker of emotion in Kiryu's eyes, and a tingling feeling Misty and Carly felt through their marks. _Kiryu ... you really are fighting against Rudger's control, aren't you_, Carly thought. Yusei continued to stare into his boyfriend's eyes, the mark on his arm glowing intensely bright. Kiryu growled and took a step forward, but his body lurched. Kiryu covered his ears and started to scream out of pain and frustration. He dropped to his knees, shaking.

Yusei stepped up and dropped right in front of his boyfriend. Yusei reached out but Kiryu grabbed his arm and dug his nails into the mark. Yusei yelped in pain and he tried pulled back as he was rammed sacked right in the gut. Kiryu lifted his head and Yusei's eyes widened with shock, pain, fear and misunderstanding.

Kiryu's eyes held a lot of anger and hate. He stared right into Yusei's eyes. The young Signer couldn't look away from Kiryu's piercing stare. "This is your fault, Yusei! If you just allowed me to go after that bastard, none if this would have happened, right?"

Yusei was about to answer when Jack stepped up and yanked Kiryu off and threw him two feet away. The blue-haired teen landed really hard on his side. Kiryu slowly rolled to his side and picked himself up, so he was on his hands and knees, glaring at Jack.

The blonde-haired teen returned it. "You bastard!" Jack barked, standing in front of Yusei. The dark-haired Signer slowly picked himself off the floor. "You should be grateful that Yusei loves you, and he doesn't like to see you get hurt!"

Kiryu glanced at everyone in the room to see they had disapproving stares. His eyes landed on Yusei to see a lot of emotions that Kiryu saw in his boyfriend's eyes, and one of them was hurt. Kiryu lowered his gaze. He picked himself off the floor as Yusei sidestepped Jack and made way over to his boyfriend.

Kiryu stepped back. "Yusei, what are you doing? You shouldn't come near me!" The young Signer took another step. "Yusei, stop!" He took another step. "I'm warning you - if you don't -" before Kiryu could finish, Yusei pulled him close. Kiryu fought out of Yusei's embrace and slapped him hard across the face, sending Yusei to the floor. "Just stay away from me!" he ordered, the look of hate still in his eyes.

With that, Kiryu turned and walk back into the room, not even caring if Yusei was hurt or not. Jack stepped up and helped Yusei stand, but his legs gave way. Jack wrapped his arms around Yusei and had him lean against his chest. Carly watched the whole quietly. She tiptoed into the room to see that Kiryu was about to use one of his strains and drive into his chest. She yelped in horror and everyone ran in. Yusei's eyes widened his heart contracted in his chest. He ran up and used his body to shield Kiryu. The strain was gone before it touched Yusei, and they both stared at each other. There was a lot of emotions in their eyes and tension was thick.

"Why?! Why would you try and ...." By now Yusei had tears was sliding down his cheeks, and his heart was pounding painfully in his chest, "Kill yourself? Do you hate me that much? If that's how you really feel ...." Yusei's voice dropped to a whisper. "You should have told me, I would have understood."

Kiryu closed his eyes and tears slid down his face."Why won't you let me go nor listen to me?" he opened his eyes, there was a lot of anger and hate still fixed in them. "I'm tired of this! I want to end what we have!"

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter Seven

By Kellyq

Yusei closed his eyes for a brief moment, placing his fist over his heart, that was pounding painfully in his chest. It was his and Jack's turn to watch, and Yusei was staring at the stars instead of focusing on anything suspicious.

_**Kiryu closed his eyes and tears slid down his face."Why won't you let me go nor listen to me?" he opened his eyes, there was a lot of anger and hate still fixed in the., "I'm tired of this! I want to end what we have!" **_

_**The room was dead silent and shock was written on their faces. Yusei stared at his boyfriend, stunned. Then he remembered what Jack proposed that he should do. **_

_**"If that's how you feel, why didn't you flat out tell me? Do you like playing with my feelings? I do love you! You know that I would do anything for you - even protect you, right?" **_

_**Kiryu sneered, "so you call standing back as the guards beat the shit out of me, protecting me. What about when the spider bit me, is that protection too - as far as I'm concerned, you're just a weakling!" **_

"Kiryu ..." he murmured sadly, "I'm so sorry."

"Kiryu needs to apologize," came Jack's voice. He sat down next to his friend, "not you."

Yusei sighed, "I guess so."

Jack growled and gave his friend a sharp glare. He was so tempted to slap his friend but he wanted to come up with a better way to get through to him, "damnit Yusei! I don't understand why you still want to be with Kiryu! He's going to end up hurting you in the worse way possible!" Yusei glared back as half of his expression darkened, "I know that you're scared and hurt - and don't deny that you are!" Jack pulled his sleeve up to show the mark on his arm, "because I can feel it!"

Just as Jack said those words, their marks glowed. It was a soft glow, and they didn't feel any pain at all. Yusei lifted his arm and pulled the sleeve back and Jack couldn't help but stare at Yusei's mark.

Yusei lowered his head and his expression darkened. He was about to pull the sleeve down, but Jack stopped him by holding onto his wrist and elbows. The two Signer's stared at each other for a moment, and for the first time, Yusei could feel Jack's emotions.

"I guess you can say that I am scared," Yusei admitted, "I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared for Kiryu. The last thing I want is to lose him ...." he lowered his gaze, "even though I know that I'm slowly losing him already."

* * *

Kiryu opened his eyes to see Carly sitting next to him. She didn't look too pleased. "What do you want now, woman?"

"Do you really hate Yusei?" she asked softly. "When you -"

"Don't even bother getting the real answer," came Misty's voice from the other side, "he's not going to be honest about how he feels."

"Fine! I don't really hate Yusei. I just want him to stay away from me until we find out who this Rudger guy is ..."

"Why didn't you just say that to him before?" Carly suggested.

"And you think Yusei would listen," Misty spoke up, "he's a fighter. When someone is in need he'll stop at nothing to make sure that person is safe."

"That's the reason why I had to say those things ..."

"What about you trying to kill yourself?" Carly asked, "were you really going to do that?"

Kiryu stared down at the mark on his arm and growled. He hated this. It gave him nothing but humiliation and hate toward people who didn't seem to understand how he felt.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter Eight

By Kellyq

**_Kiryu found himself walking through pitch darkness. The atmosphere was cold and stifling. He looked around to notice that he all alone. Kiryu continued walking, feeling a chill run down his body. Where are the others? He thought. Something started feel wrong, like something was missing. Did they abandon me? Betrayal flashed across Kiryu's eyes at the notion of being left alone. _**

**_Kiryu bit his lip. "Yusei ...?" he called out. _**

**_Just as he said his former lover's name, the mark on his arm started to glow. He could feel a Signer was close. He took off running and stopped when he saw a figure on the ground. Kiryu's eyes widened in complete horror, he recognized who was on the floor. _**

**_It was Yusei. He lay on his side. His clothes were ripped off and many bruised could be seen on his flesh. The mark on Yusei's arm wasn't glowing, and the look in his eyes was lifeless. _**

**_"Yusei!"_**

**_Kiryu dashed forward and knelt beside his former boyfriend. Yusei's mark started to glow and his did too. _**

**_"Yusei ... what happened?!" _**

**_A light moan came from the back of the young Signer's throat. Yusei slowly turned his head to stare at his former boyfriend with lifeless eyes._**

Kiryu sat up with sweat coming down his forehead. _Why can't this dream leave me alone_? It had been three days since that mission, and they were successful at bringing all the kids to the Facility without any casualties.

When Godwin heard that Kiryu was being uncooperative and violent, he made it clear that Kiryu had to stay away from everyone until he learned to calm down and control his emotions. _Controlling my emotions - my ass! I can feel anything I want, and I should have figured that no one understood me. _Kiryu stared down at the mark on his arm that had wounds that he inflicted upon himself.

**_Yusei came into the room just in time to see Kiryu cutting into the mark on his arm. The young Signer ran up and yanked the knife out of Kiryu's hand. _**

**_"Stop this, Kiryu!" Yusei begged._**

_Stupid bitch_, he thought. _This is his entire fault that I'm stuck like this_!

"Kiryu ...?" came Yusei's voice.

The Dark Signer sharply looked up, giving his former boyfriend a cold glare. "What? Why can't you just leave me alone? Don't you see that we're through?"

Yusei's expression darkened. "That's because I know you don't feel that way ..."

Kiryu scuffed. "So you're saying that being weak is alright - when we have a problem, and that we've already settled on breaking up."

Yusei lowered his head and his expression didn't change. He advanced toward his former boyfriend and kissed him, hoping that would spark something. Kiryu didn't respond to Yusei's gentle touch.

"I still love you, Kiryu," Yusei murmured, resting his forehead against his chest. He placed his right hand on Kiryu's mark and rubbed gently. "And I know that you're scared. I'm scared too."

As soon as Yusei said that, Kiryu pushed him back and grabbed his neck. "You should be scared," Kiryu hissed. He took hold of Yusei's arm and dug his nails into the mark. "Because you're weak."

Yusei bit his lip, holding back a moan. "I know that I am," he said softly, trying to pry Kiryu's hand away from his neck, "and it was never my intention for this to happen." They stared at each other, and for a moment, Yusei thought that he got Kiryu to calm down. "Please ... I just want to help ..."

Kiryu's grip tightened around Yusei's neck. "What good will come out of it anyways - until one of us gets hurt and dies? What then? How will things get done?" Yusei didn't respond. "My point exactly! Now get out!"

Before Yusei could even say or do anything, he was thrown across the room. The young Signer landed on his side. Yusei's body rolled toward the door. He slowly got to his hands and knees giving his former boyfriend a confused stare mixed with anger. Yusei picked himself off the floor. He opened the door and stepped out and closed it softly.

* * *

The outer rim of Jack's eyes went from black to white when he felt a tingle through his mark on his arm. He looked at the mark on his arm that was glowing. _Damnit Yusei,_ he cursed, clutching onto it. _Why do you even bother with that bastard anyways? He's just hurting you - you deserve better than him! _

Carly sighed when she saw that Jack wasn't paying any attention to the training or her. "Jack ...?" she called out softly, taking small steps toward him.

The blonde-haired teen gave her a look. "I need some space, Carly."

The young woman nodded her head, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Jack made his way out of the training room, down the hallway. It wasn't long before he found Yusei leaning against the door. The depressed Signer wore a dark expression, and he was rubbing his arm.

"Didn't Godwin tell us not to go near Kiryu?"

"I don't want to give up on him yet," Yusei spoke up. "He's all I have left -"

Before Yusei could finish, Jack grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up stared at the mark, before he looked into Yusei's eyes. "Really? Let me share something with you!" Just as Jack said that, his mark glowed. Yusei's mark started to glow, and he felt some emotions coming from Jack. "Do you feel that? I do care about you, Yusei - and seeing Kiryu hurt you like this angers me! And what pisses me off even more is that you're not telling him how you feel!"

Anger flashed across Yusei's eyes as he yanked his arm free. "Don't you think I've just tried that?"

Jack growled out of anger and frustration. He grabbed Yusei's shirt and pulled him closer, their noses touching. "And _you_ think it's okay for him to hurt you!"

Yusei looked away, before he looked back at Jack. "Nothing's going to change the fact that I love Kiryu."

Jack let out a frustrated sigh and let his friend go. "Fine - I see that you don't care that I'm only looking out for you." with that he turned and walked away, leaving Yusei standing there, feeling even more depressed than he did before.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter Nine

By Kellyq

Dust swirled around the arena. After it cleared, Yusei laid right in the middle of the training arena, beads of sweat coming down his face. He draped his arm over his eyes allowing his body to relax. _I just wish I knew why Kiryu is acting as if he hates me, _he thought. Yusei shifted his hips and moved his arm away from his face. He sat up and grabbed the water bottle that was sitting a few feet away. He opened the lid and brought it to his lips, drinking half of it. Yusei stared at it for a moment and dumped the rest of it over his head. He laid back down letting the water bottle roll away. Yusei shifted to his side and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You'll catch a cold doing that," came Akiza's voice.

A towel then landed on his head a moment later. Yusei moved the towel away from his face, sat up and rubbed the water off. He looked up to see her and Misty standing over him.

"Thanks. I'll be out of your way."

Misty watched him get up and walk out. She shook her head. She didn't like what she saw when she looked into Yusei's eyes. Tragedy was going to strike, and the young Signer was going to have to make a choice.

Akiza glanced at her lover to see that Misty had a troubled look. "I'm sure Yusei's going to be okay."

* * *

Jack walked into Godwin's office with one thing in mind – switching training partners, so that he could protect Yusei.

"How may I help you, Jack?" Godwin asked casually.

"I want Yusei to be my training partner so Carly and Kiryu can be training partners!" he requested bluntly.

Godwin sighed. "Yusei, Kiryu, and Carly will have to agree to that, otherwise I can't do anything until something critical happens, is that understood?"

Jack growled out of anger and frustration. "I'm not waiting for that to happen!"

He turned around and came face to face with Yusei. Half of his expression darkened and intense anger radiated off his body. The two Signers stared at each other.

"Jack, I know you care, but I'm not going to change training partners," Yusei declared in a crisp tone. "Besides, I'm trying to figure out why Kiryu is scared."

"What actually happened?" Godwin questioned.

"Kiryu got bit by a spider and was controlled by a man named Rudger, who has a _sick_ interest in me," Yusei explained darkly. "And I believe that he's the one behind the case of the missing kids."

"Do you have any evidence to support your theory?" Godwin asked.

"No," Yusei answered, "but if you launch another mission, we might find the missing kids and bring Rudger in for kidnapping."

Godwin sighed, "Very well, I'll see what I can do about getting you guys ready to go back to Satellite."

Yusei nodded his head and walked out. Jack sharply turned and the tension in the room turned up a notch as he stared at Godwin with rage in his eyes. The older man wasn't fazed by it as he watched Jack walk out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Yusei didn't get very far and stopped when Jack caught up with him. He grabbed Yusei and turned him around, so that they could face each other.

"You better have a good reason for wanting to go back!" Jack growled.

"Because I want to save Kiryu, and the only way to do that is to go back there and find Rudger and confront him," Yusei said in a calm and crisp voice.

"You know that if Kiryu wanted to save himself, he would've done so by now!" Jack pointed out. "He and you are the strongest of the group."

Yusei was surprised at first before he lowered his head and his expression darkened. "I'm not as strong as I should be."

"Don't give me that shit," Jack growled again, wanting to hit Yusei across the face for thinking so low about himself. _Kiryu ... you're going to pay for hurting Yusei! _"You are strong! You want to know how I know that? The sparring sessions we have! The determination you have to prove your strength, that's how I know you're strong!"

By this point, Yusei had shock in his eyes. After a moment of staring at each other, Yusei smiled.

"Thanks, Jack," he said, feeling hopeful. "Maybe after this is all done, we can have a good spar."

The marks on their arms started to glow, and both Signers felt excitement.

"Why not have a spar right now? If you can kick my ass, you'll be strong enough to save Kiryu."

Before Yusei could say something, familiar footsteps echoed through the hallway. The two Signers turned to see the others walking up. Yusei eyed his ex-boyfriend as he walked up. Jack gave Kiryu a dirty glare, before he glanced back at Yusei to see a distant look in his eyes. _When this is over, I'm going to beat the shit out of you, _Jack thought, giving Kiryu a death glare.

To Be Continued …


	10. Chapter 10

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter 10

By Kellyq

Yusei turned when he saw the others led by Trudge walk up. "What's going on?"

"Godwin sent me a text message about wanting to talk to you guys about something," Trudge answered.

Yusei and Jack nodded their heads, and followed the officer back in. Godwin had his back turned and he was staring out of the window overlooking the city.

"I'm sure you are all aware of what's going on, but before I send you guys out, I need to see your fighting style before you go fight Rudger," Godwin explained. He turned to face them. "And if I feel that you need more training before go on this mission, you will be instructed to do so - do I make myself clear?" Godwin added. Carly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Carbine?"

"Um ... do you want us to start right now? Or do you want to watch us in the battle arena?" she asked.

Jack grunted in response. Misty placed her slender soft hand on Carly's shoulder and smiled at the young woman. "I'm sure Godwin wants us to use the battle arena and not his office." Carly nodded her head in response. "How do you want us to do this? Do you want us to come in as sections, or do you want us to fight each other?" Misty added.

"You all will come in sections, starting with Yusei and Kiryu, than Jack and Carly and so forth," Godwin answered. They all nodded their heads willfully. "I will meet you guys in arena 8 in one hour," he instructed.

* * *

When they got the arena, the place had guards stationed here and there. Jack was wearing all black, including Carly, Misty and Kiryu. Akiza, Yusei and the twins hadn't changed their clothes.

Godwin walked and glanced at Luna and Leo. "I'm afraid you two will have to wait until I say I'm ready to see you two fight." The twins nodded their heads and walked to the sidelines. "Now, let's proceed."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jack, Carly, Akiza, and Misty joined the twins as Yusei and Kiryu walked the middle of the arena.

"You may start," Godwin urged.

The two went into fighting stances, ready to battle. Kiryu was the first to charge using his Depth Amulet attack, sending Yusei to the ground. The young Signer groaned and got to his feet. Yusei wasn't prepared for Kiryu to use that right off.

Jack watched as the two came at each other again. This time, Yusei used his Rockstone Defense barrier every so often when Kiryu came at him. By now, Yusei was panting hard and beads of sweat came down his forehead. _I'm going to have to prove that I'm the only one who's going to kick Rudger's ass_,_ no one else_! Kiryu thought using his fireball attacks.

Yusei moved out of the way and jumped into the air. The mark on his arm started to glow, and a pair of wings sprouted from Yusei's back. They were beautiful pastel colors that sparkled. Kiryu did the same, but his wings were black. They continued their assault on each other by air and ground.

By this point, the fight was starting to get too much for Jack to handle. Yusei wasn't fighting as hard as he should, and Godwin saw this too.

"That's far enough," he said seeing that the fight wasn't going to end.

Yusei and Kiryu stopped what they were doing and landed on the dirt. Yusei staggered, feeling exhausted as his wings drooped down and dissolved. The twins ran up, asking him if he was all right. Yusei nodded his head and gave them a reassuring smile. Kiryu was less tired. In fact, he felt great.

To be continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter 11

By Kelly

Yusei glanced at his former boyfriend who was sitting alone. He couldn't help feel separated from Kiryu, and the fight proved it all too well. Yusei continued to study Kiryu from where he was sitting. He tried to recall anything that would cause Kiryu to change. _We've always been there for each other_, Yusei thought. _And that's what drew me close to you_. A sad smile made its way to Yusei's lips, remembering how Kiryu told him how he felt...

**_The gang came to what looked like a courtyard. They had been trying to track down a group of guys that had been causing unrest for innocent people out on the street. The thugs all had similar clothes of black and gray. They decided to fan out in separate directions, ready to fight. Yusei and Kiryu paused before going after them. _**

**_One of the thugs that Yusei was after was the leader. The leader had observed how the others interacted with Yusei, and he concluded that he was the leader and Kiryu was Yusei's right hand man. With this knowledge in mind, the leader turned and pulled out a ray gun. _**

**_A couple of loud screams echoed through the courtyard. Yusei was flung back. He hit the totem pole, and he smacked the back of his head against it. He moaned in pain as his body slumped to the ground. A large quantity of blood stained the inside of Yusei's shirt and a thin line of blood was coming down the side of his mouth. _**

**_"Yusei!"_**

**_Kiryu turned and ran to the other side of the courtyard. The sight before him wasn't what he wanted to see. The leader of the thugs was making his way over to Yusei, pointing his ray gun at him. Kiryu ran up and stood protectively in front of Yusei. The thug stepped back when he saw the look of death in Kiryu's eyes. He waved his hand and blue flames shot out from the ground. Kiryu closed his fists and the flames enclosed around the man. _**

**_Yusei slowly lifted his head when he heard someone squealing in pain. His unfocused eyes widened when he saw Kiryu using one of his painful attacks. Yusei slowly got to feet, having the pole help support him as he leaned back. He moved his body away from the pole and felt blood come up when he started to walk. _**_I ... have ... have to stop him ... _**_Yusei thought, coughing up blood. _**

**_Kiryu pivoted quickly and ran to Yusei before he hit the ground. Blood still stained Kiryu's shirt as he held Yusei in his arms._**

**_"Yusei!" he cried, shaking the young Signer gently. "Yusei, say something!" A light moan was the only response he got. "No! Don't die on me! You can't leave me!" _**

**_"Kiryu!" came Jack's voice. He turned to see the others running up. Jack dropped next to them. "Kiryu! What happened!?" _**

**_Yusei winced, feeling his ears ringing with Jack's crisp Southern accent. _**

**_"We need to get him back to the Facility before he dies!" Akiza said pointing out that Yusei had lost a good amount of blood. _**

**_Jack growled. He reached out to grab Kiryu, but Yusei stopped him, by taking hold of his wrist. _**

**_"Jack, it wasn't his fault," came Yusei's weak voice. "It was mine ..." _**

**_"You were supposed to protect him, Kiryu!" Jack accused. _**

**_"Stop fighting!" Akiza ordered. "We need to leave now before he dies!" _**

Jack came out of his memory when Carly called out his name. _I wanted so much to deck Kiryu for not paying attention, _he thought, still staring Yusei. _You turned out all right, after you got medical help... _

**_Jack walked down the hospital hallway to Yusei's room. He stopped outside the room to see that the door was partly ajar. _**

**_ I don't get why you wanted me to let that man go? came Kiryu's voice. He tried to kill you! _**

**_ You know that it wasn't our mission to do that, Yusei responded. _**

**_Jack peered through the open door. Yusei was propped up against a few pillows. Kiryu was sitting in front of him. Jack couldn't help stare at Yusei's exposed chest that was bandaged up. He had to admit that Yusei was good-looking. _**

**_ I know that! But you could've died! Kiryu's voice snapped Jack out of his daze. "I don't ever want that to happen! If you did, I'd die too!" _**

**_Yusei stared at Kiryu for a moment. A deeper stare than he had intended, but one that came from somewhere deep inside of him. He was feeling something he hadn't before, something extraordinary...something like love._**

**_"What are you looking like that for?" Kiryu asked. "Are you okay? How's your head? Come here and let me have a look."_**

**_Yusei pulled himself close to Kiryu. He closed his eyes feeling the headache decrease. _**

**_"I didn't mean to make you worry," Yusei murmured, liking the feel of Kiryu running his fingers through his hair. "But you have to promise me something ..." Kiryu waited for Yusei to finish. "That you'd never try and hurt anyone like that again." _**

**_Kiryu sighed. "Look, Yusei," he said, gently pushing the young Signer back down. "I'm sorry that I flipped out - it's just that I love you, okay?" _**

**_Jack felt his breath hitch and his body tense up. He watched and waited for Yusei to respond, and after a moment of silence, the dark-haired Signer did. _**

**_"I love you too, Kiryu ..." _**

**_Violet eyes widened as they clouded over with shock. Jack stepped away from the door, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. _**

"Jack?" Carly called out again, seeing that Jack had been staring at Yusei, who seemed to stare off into space, or staring at Kiryu.

"You may start," Godwin spoke up. He was concluding that they were not ready to fight against Rudger, and more training was going to have to be involved.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter 12

By Kellyq

Once Carly and Jack got to the middle of the battle arena, the fight was a little slow. Carly bit her lip, wondering why Jack wasn't really fighting at all. She then frowned and jealousy sparked in her heart when she realized that Jack was still thinking about the last fight. _All right then, Jacky-boy_, she thought, bringing her forearm up to show that her mark was glowing. A surge of unseen energy blew in Jack's direction, knocking him to the ground.

_**"Cursed Skewer!"**_ Carly called out.

Jack rolled out of the way when he saw spikes coming out of the ground. He bounced back several times and jumped into the air. Red dragon-like wings sprouted from his back.

_**"Crimson Flair!"**_ Jack called out, using his fireball attack. He threw them in her direction.

Carly jolted back, making sure that ball of fire didn't hit her. She leaped at him, sprouting her own wings. Her mark (in a shape of a Hummingbird) was glowing brightly.

_**"Cursed Skewer!"**_ Carly called out again.

Spikes appeared and rained down in Jack's direction. He moved out of the way using his 'Bone Splash' attack. Their attacks canceled each other out, sending Carly flying back and hitting the ground. Jack was also thrown back, but he managed to use his strength and control where he was going. After the dust cleared, Jack ran up and helped Carly stand.

Godwin 'hmmed'. "I'm starting to see that you guys need more training," he pointed out. "I'm also going to have to change some training partners, too. Carly, Jack, Yusei, and Kiryu?" The four teens glanced at him. They crowded around him. "When you guys were fighting, I noticed that nothing unexpected came and you guys read what the other person was coming up with ..." Carly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss. Carbine?"

"Uh ... if we were going to be switching partners, can Misty be my partner?"

"I'm going to pair you up with Kiryu," Godwin answered.

"That's fine with me!" Carly chirped, latching herself on to him. Kiryu made a face and pushed her off.

Yusei's gloved hand twitched. "Fine. I'll be Jack's partner."

Godwin turned and a smirk made its way to his lips. "I'm glad you approve, Yusei. It is my responsibility to make sure that you're safe."

Yusei glared and turned. He walked out of the arena. He made his way toward his room. Yusei stood there, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He really wanted to talk to someone about how he felt. Yusei knew that Godwin had something up his sleeve, and it had to do something with Kiryu.

_**"Yusei!" **_came Jack's voice.

Yusei glanced over his shoulder when the door opened and Jack walked in. The blonde-haired Signer sat on the bed while Yusei still had yet to move.

"We'll start practicing later, Jack," Yusei finally spoke up. He walked over to his desk, opened up his laptop and turned it on.

"That's not what I came in here to talk about," Jack said calmly. He got up and walked over to Yusei, turned so that his back was leaning against the wall. "I do want to help you get stronger so you can save Kiryu."

Yusei sat down and started to type. "It doesn't matter. You got what you wanted."

Jack pulled his sleeve up and the mark on his arm started glow. Yusei's mark did the same and he could feel Jack.

"I may not like the fact that you still have feelings for Kiryu, but if that's how you feel, I'll support you anyway I can."

Yusei sighed. He stopped typing and glanced at him. "I do appreciate that you care, Jack," he said truthfully. "I just wish I knew how to reach Kiryu like you know how to reach Carly," Yusei said, referring how Jack was a Dark Signer as well as a Signer.

The blonde-haired teen lifted his other arm and stared at for a moment. "You don't want to be a Dark Signer, Yusei," Jack said, looking into his eyes. "It's suffocating and you don't feel like your in control ..."

The blond-haired teen trailed off when he noticed a lot of emotions running through Yusei's eyes.

Jack sighed, concluding that Yusei was thinking that Kiryu was even more miserable than he was leading on.

"Look," he said, getting Yusei's attention. "I'm just telling you from my own experience with having that type of power." All Yusei did was nod his head. "And the only thing we can do is get stronger and take care of the root of the problem, and that's Rudger."

Yusei nodded his head willfully, feeling his skin crawl at the mention of the man. He was going to make sure that when they met face to face, Yusei was going to get some answers as well as kick his ass.

To Be Continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter 13

By Kellyq

Rudger walked down the cold damp hallway. He made his way into a large room. Spiders hung here and there. In the middle was a tall capsule, hooked to a bunch of equipment. Inside was a man. He had black soft raven hair that gave the characteristic of pinchers of a crab that spiked out on either side of his head. His long bangs were parted to the side, covering his left eye. His right eye was closed, to appear that he was sleeping. He wore a long white gown and no shoes or stockings on his feet.

Rudger placed a hand on the glass and stared longingly at the man. "Soon, Hakase...It won't be long before you open your eyes after all these years of being in a coma. And I'm going to make sure that your son pays the price for what he did to you..."

_**The earthquake came so suddenly and no one had any time to pack their things and get to safety. Buildings shook, and the ground started to split and shake. People were already fleeing out of their homes and cars.**_

_**Hakase ran down the hallway toward Yusei's room, ready to save his son. He had Rex go on ahead. Half of the building had already come down around them. **_

_**"Hakase, we don't have time! The place is coming down! We'll be crushed!" Rudger hollered, trying to keep up with him.**_

_**The crack on the floor was inching closer to them by the second. There was a loud, ominous creaking everywhere. The sound was almost unbearable. It seemed as if the entire world was imploding in on itself. **_

_**The floor started to split apart. Hakase jumped to the other side and continued to make his way. Fear clouded Rudger's judgment. The mark on his arm glowed. Several small spiders appeared and dropped right in front of Hakase, dangling too close for his liking.**_

_**Rudger jumped for Hakase and landed right beside him. Rudger pushed him to the wall, using his body to shield him. Hakase looked into the direction of Yusei's room, hoping that Rex got Yusei out in time. **_

_**"We need to get out of here!" Rudger hollered, shaking Hakase out of his trans. Pieces of the wall started to crack and push them forward, toward the large whole ... **_

Rudger shook off the memory of them falling and seeing a bunch of ruble fall on Hakase. Then, Rudger's hand started to shake. The mark on his arm was glowing. Just the thought of Yusei made his anger grow.

Rudger never really cared all to much about him. Yusei was always in the way. Hakase seemed to put more devotion and energy into Yusei than he did to Rudger.

He let his hand drop to his side and turned, not even looking back. The look on Hakase's face (that had been so peaceful for so long while he slept) changed for the first time to sadness. The mark on his arm gave off a weak glow.

One of the three spiders (that had hung near the capsule) swung across the room. Rudger stopped moving and blinked and his eyes widened when the spider pointed over his shoulder. He spun around hoping to see that Hakase had opened his eyes. A growl escaped from the back of Rudger's throat. He banged the side of his fist against the glass out of frustration.

"Damnit! Why won't you just open your eyes! Don't you think seventeen years is long enough?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he rested his forehead against the glass.

By this point all the spiders were so focused on Rudger that they didn't notice a shadowy figure had managed to slip into the room. It was Crow. His silhouette moved across the room undetected. Crow didn't know if he should pity and feel sorry for Rudger. He glanced at Hakase to see tears coming down his face. Crow bit his lower lip and watched Rudger turn and walk out.

Crow was now alone in the dark room...with the spiders and the man in the tank. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the room, calculating how many spiders there were. A smirk made its way to his lips. Crow reached for his earring (that was a threaded machine nut) and rubbed it gently. A moment later a mechanical black and yellow bird flew in. The spiders spat their webs at the intruder, but the bird was too quick. It snapped its beak at them. Crow stepped out from where he was hiding as the mechanical bird finished off the last spider. It landed on Crow's shoulder.

"Good job, Blackbird!" Crow turned his head and glanced at Hakase. "So, you're Yusei's old man, huh? Don't worry, we'll get you out of his hell whole."

To Be Continued ...


	14. Chapter 14

A Signer's Destiny

Chapter 14

By Kellyq

Yusei went back to his laptop a few moments after Jack left. He pressed a few buttons and a 3D picture appeared on the screen. Yusei didn't get far into his typing when his Blackberry beeped: **_You've got mail: Subject: Your old man. _**His heart almost stopped for a moment when he grabbed the phone to see that the e-mail was from Crow. Yusei's eyes widened and his breath hitched when he opened the e-mail: **_I discovered some disturbing things about your father. Meet me outside the Facility. Crow._**

Yusei quickly replied and got to his feet and dashed toward the door. He halted for a moment. It wasn't going to be easy to walk out. He was going to have to sneak out. A playful smirk made its way to Yusei's lips. He always wanted to test out his technical skills with his other abilities.

* * *

Crow turned and raised his fist when Yusei arrived. He did too and they both brushed their fists casually against their cheeks; it was their standard greeting. Even though Crow wasn't a Signer or Dark Signer, it didn't stop Yusei from seeing his friend. Godwin did allow Crow near the Facility, provided that he kept things confidential from the outside world.

_But Godwin doesn't have to keep the fact that Hakase is alive a secret from him, _Crow thought, sitting next to his best friend on a pile of rubble.

"How are the kids?" Crow asked, starting the conversation.

"Fine." Yusei eyed his friend when Blackbird landed. Crow took the mechanical black and yellow bird and placed it on his lap. "So what is it that you found out about my father?" Yusei finally asked.

Crow stayed silent, collecting his thoughts. "You know that Earthquake we had seventeen years ago ...?" Yusei nodded his head solemnly. _I might as well tell him what I saw, _Crow thought. "Your old man didn't die like the rest of our families did," he explained, referring to the others. "Rudger has him in a capsule deep in Satellite."

Yusei became anxious. "Where in Satellite is he?" _I have to save him from Rudger! _He thought.

Crow reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny microchip, and handed it to Yusei. "Just be careful, okay? Godwin may say that your training is for the better good, but what I gathered ..." he said, remembering what he witnessed between Rudger and Hakase. "There's more to the whole thing than what Godwin's leading on."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Yusei sighed, "but I should get back before I get in trouble."

Crow studied his friend and brushed his fist casually against Yusei's cheek again. "Don't go angst on me, okay? What's been happening has nothing to do with you. Things just happen, and you know that."

* * *

After the two departed, Yusei tried to sneak back in, but there were guards everywhere. _Shit! I should've been more careful! _It was obvious that the others were looking for him, too. He leaned against the wall and peered around the corner. Before he could move, Yusei was tackled to the ground by a couple of guards.

The first one pinned Yusei down flat on his chest as the other guard grabbed his arm and squeezed it just as Yusei's mark started to glow. He hated how the troops knew how to control him when they thought he did something bad.

The guard that was holding Yusei down started to feel his back pockets. A soft growl came from the back of Yusei's throat when the watchman stroked the insides of his legs.

"Just doing my job," the strong uniformed man said in a flat tone, seeing that Yusei was giving him a disgusted look. "Can't be delivering you to Godwin if you're carrying anything from the outside. You know the rules."

Godwin's henchman then lifted Yusei to his feet, but didn't even let him get his balance before he started dragging him off.

* * *

When they arrived at Godwin's office, he didn't look pleased.

"What is going on here?" Godwin asked calmly. "Yusei, what have you been doing?"

"We found him in the hallway, sir," one of the guards said, "trying to sneak back to his room."

Godwin narrowed his eyes. "Yusei, is this true? What were you doing outside without authorization?"

"Crow. He just wanted to give me some information about Satellite," Yusei answered.

Godwin sighed. "I was hoping that it didn't come down to this, Yusei ... but it looks like I'll have no choice..."

Godwin nodded to his guards, and they tightened their grip on Yusei. He only glared as he was led out of the room. They took him into the same room where they marked Kiryu on his left cheek.

Yusei grunted in pain when the laser pin came in contact with his right cheek. He closed his eyes, feeling that he was going to pass out, due to the burning sensation that started to consume him.

When Yusei woke up five hours later, he was alone. He sat up and touched his cheek, and he hissed in pain. Anger flashed across Yusei's eyes as he got up.

_"Yusei!" _came Luna's voice. She burst into the room, followed by the others. They eyed him for a moment.

"What happened?" Leo asked, noticing the mark on Yusei's face. "Did you do something bad?" He remembered what Godwin said about getting the mark when a person didn't obey the rules.

Yusei's hand balled into a fist, feeling the microchip between his glove and skin. "Crow wanted to give me some information about Satellite, and I had to find out what it was ..."

They all nodded their heads when the door opened and Godwin walked in.

"I trust that there'll be no more problems?"

Yusei stepped up with an intent look in his eyes. "I want some answers ..."

"What answers do you seek, Yusei?" Godwin asked.

"How about why we can't go out unless it's a mission?" Yusei asked. "And _**this**_ ..." He pointed the mark on his cheek.

"The outside world is big, Yusei, and not everyone is understanding."

"Hey!" Leo shot back, feeling a little insulted. "I'm not a Signer or a Dark Signer and I understand about the whole thing just fine!"

"That's because we're twins," Luna reminded him.

Yusei narrowed his eyes. _It looks like I have my work cut out for me, _he thought. _If Godwin's not going to tell us what's really going on, I hope the chip Crow gave me will. _

To Be Continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

A Singer's Destiny

Chapter 15

By Kellyq

Luna toasted and turned in her sleep ...

**_Luna ran down a damp cold tunnel filled with cobwebs and mold. A sound of dripping water reached her ears as she ran. Luna stopped when she realized that she was alone. _**

**_"Guys? Where are you?" Luna called out. _**

**_Luna waited to see if anyone would answer back, but all she hared was the sound of the dripping water. Luna looked down and realized that she in one inch of water. _**_Water _**_She glanced ahead, _**_what is going on?_

**_A familiar chuckle echoed from everywhere, snapping Luna out of her thoughts. She recognized the laughter and she was happy to know that she wasn't alone. _**

**_"Leo!" she called out, running in the direction of his laughter, blinded by the fact there was something off about it._**

**_Luna turned her head to see her brother's silhouette moving along the wall. After running for fifteen minutes, Luna stopped, catching her breath. She glanced around when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. _**

**_Luna spun around to see her brother's shadow in the darkness. _**

**_"Leo ...?" she murmured, feeling something was off. _**

**_A dark cruel smirk made its way to Leo's lips as he stepped out of the shadows. Luna's eyes widened with horror at the sight. Leo wore a blue tank top that covered half of his chest, and the same colored low cut shorts, and knee high boots. The end of his black trench coat flapped to the right. _**

**_"Leo ...?" Luna murmured again. She tried to control her fear and confusion. Her mark glowed, warning her that there was danger. _**

**_The cruel smirk never left Leo's lips. He opened his eyes and Luna gasped. The outer rims of Leo's eye pupils were black and Luna could feel a dark aura around her brother. _**

**_"Leo ...?" Luna uttered again. The mark on her arm flared up, bringing throbbing pain through her body. _**

**_Leo held out his left arm to reveal a mark. It was a shape of a monkey. The mark glowed as well. _**

Luna sat up screaming. She blinked a few times, realizing that all she had was a nightmare, and Leo was sitting across from her.

"Uh ... are you okay?" Leo asked, after calming down.

After a moment of staring, Luna threw herself into her brothers arms sobbing. Three days passed and the training still wasn't going smoothly. They were all having nightmares, and Luna just got done telling her brother about hers.

"I turn into a Dark Signer? Cool! What did my mark look like? Do I have mark that's just as cool as Kiryu's?" he paused for a moment to see that his sister wasn't even listening. "Okay, dumb question." He studied her for a second and realized that the dream really rattled her. "Try not to worry about it, Luna," Leo reassured, placing his hands on her shoulder, "nothing's going to happen to me."

"That's not it," Luna said. "I have this feeling that someone is trying to reach us and tell us that if we don't work together, whatever threat will take over."

"Why don't we talk to Yusei? He might have some clue by now who we're up against," Leo suggested.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt," Luna mumbled, getting out of bed.

* * *

The twins knocked on door to Yusei's room. A couple of clicking sounds were heard before it opened and Yusei walked out, closing it.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I ... I had a bad dream about Leo turning into a Dark Signer. Is there something you can whip up for him?"

"Wait! I thought we were going to ask him about the bad guys!"

"I don't think Yusei knows anymore than he did a few days ago!" Luna pointed out.

"I'm working on it," Yusei finally spoke up. "Crow gave me some information that will be useful to us. It should be ready by the time we have to leave."

**_Yusei peeled off his gloves, making sure that the microchip was safe. Once he put it in his computer, he went to work. Many of the files were too big, or he couldn't decode them, but he got the gist that it was the information about Satellite, a lot more than he got before, and where his father was located. I'm going to have to create something that's going to help me decode some of this stuff, Yusei thought. _**

"Really? That's cool! Can I see?"

"Come on, we're disturbing him," Luna cut in.

"I'll show it when it's done, how does that sound?" Yusei suggested.

The twins nodded their heads and made their way back to their rooms. Yusei turned and walked back to his room and he looked at his laptop and his Desk-top computer that he took apart to put together a smaller computer that was going to help them.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
